


Синхроничность

by Distractions



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractions/pseuds/Distractions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный сборник несвязанных друг с другом драбблов, который есть, наверное, в каждом фандоме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Их броманс в сериале весьма привлекает меня. Это AU-шка, не имеет ничего общего с сериалом, возможно, кроме соседства Мэйджора и Рави. Просто небольшая зарисовка, которой хочется поделиться. Джен, джен и еще раз джен, с чуточкой слэша. А впрочем - решайте сами.

Мэйджор забирается с ногами на кровать и оценивающе смотрит на Рави. Он представляет, что на самом деле разбирается в некоторых вещах, что грань между соседством и дружбой очень тонкая. Её уже не существует между ними. Вся эта неловкость – это лишь от усталости, из-за ночных кошмаров, неудач на работе и разрыва с девушкой, после недели отношений с ней.  
Мэйджор думает обо всём этом и даже на несколько секунд забывает о том, где и с кем он находится.

– Может, что-нибудь скажешь?

Голос выводит его из этого глупого состояния задумчивости.

– Тебе идет, – замечает он. – Хороший выбор.

Мэйджор почти смеется, когда смотрит на свою курточку на чужих плечах. Это до глупости смешно, нелепо и неестественно, что хочется вырвать эту неточность, уничтожить её и вернуться к начальной точке.  
Например, они лишь соседи по комнате.

Или они вообще не знакомы.

Или еще какой-то вариант.

«У нас будет вечеринка», «есть один человек» и «мне нравится твой вкус, поможешь?» - это становится определяющим, чтобы Мэйджор на время забыл про свои дела, залез в шкаф с одеждой и выбрал нечто-то особенное, чтобы могло подойти его другу.

Его соседу по комнате.

Человеку, которого он не знает.

Кому-то еще.

– Не знаю, это не моё, – протягивает Рави.

Он поворачивается боком к зеркалу, одергивает рукава и проводит пальцам по кожаной ткани.

– Но сойдет на один вечер.

Мэйджор щелкает пальцами, привлекая этим простым жестом внимание к себе.

– Главное – не забывай улыбаться. Покажи свою тонкую и ранимую натуру, покажи свою увлеченность всем новым. Кому я рассказываю? Я сам купился на всё это, а потом уже было поздно искать нового соседа.  
Рави усмехается и выдыхает, тихо спрашивая, словно надеясь, что Мэйджор его даже не услышит.

– Ты жалеешь, что мы общаемся?

– Что? Нет, конечно, нет. Ни в коем случае, нет, – и еще несколько раз повторяет это словно. Он и сам не уверен, что не врет сейчас.

Сейчас он свою жизнь не может представить без Рави – в этом то и состоит вся проблема.

– Я бы добавил еще несколько штрихов, чтобы наверняка.

Мэйджор стоит совсем близко, он осторожно касается волос Рави, запускает в них пальцы и проводит по голове, разрушая то, что можно было назвать прической.  
– Нужна небрежность, – произносит он у самого уха Рави.

Тот почти дергает от шепота и теплого дыхания. Он кусает нижнюю губу и смотрит на отражение, смотрит на все движения Мэйджора в зеркальной поверхности. Рави даже не знает, что его пугает больше: что это всё закончится или то, что он не хочет, чтобы всё заканчивалось.

Мэйджор отбивает понятный лишь ему ритм ногой и говорит что-то себе под нос, настолько тихо, что расслышать его слова для Рави не представляется возможным.

Кажется, что-то среднее между «именно так, еще немного» и «нет, нет, нет, всё ужасно».

– Я приобрел её на распродаже. Купился на эту искусственную потрепанность и симпатичную продавщицу, которая явно смотрела не на меня. Она дала мне не тот размер, но раз мог я не простить ей эту оплошность, когда у неё были такие красивые глаза?

Рави кивает и улыбается, следя за этим в зеркале. Она даже улыбается и почти может позволить себе представить эту картину.

– У меня есть для тебя несколько историй, – произносит Мэйджор и убирает руку из волос, помещая её на плечо. – Например, о моей первой вечеринке, о том, как я умудрился испортить её себе в первые пять минут. Это навсегда останется моим худшим воспоминанием.

Рави смеется над этим.

– Ты должен рассказать мне об этом. И, надеюсь, я не повторю твой печальный опыт. Я хочу быть неудачником на вечеринке. К тому же на вечеринке, где буду все мои коллеги.  
Мэйджор шутливо ударяет его по плечу и наигранно-обиженного протягивает:

– Не нарывайся, а то тебе придется искать другого друга, который будет думать о твоём стиле.

В голове Рави есть еще сотни слов и десятки фраз, которые он хочет сказать, но он молчит, устало улыбается и лишь благодарит.

~*~

 

Знакомства на одну ночь – это не лучшее решение, но наиболее верное, думает Мэйджор. Ему не хочется серьезных отношений, не хочется мыслей о совместном будущем, в котором должны быть кольца на безымянных пальцах, дети, разговоры у камина, теплая вязанная и мешковатая кофта от супруги и собственная рубашка на ней.

Он набирает ответ в диалоговом окне от очередной девушки, которая приторно-сладко к нему обращается, сокращает слова до нескольких букв и не брезгует смайликами с сердечками. И выбирает второй вариант, когда она спрашивает «к тебе или ко мне?». Мэйджор пишет в оправдание, что живет не один, что не хочет мешать своему соседу. Слово «отличный» он стирает на четвертой букве и не говорит об его имени. И закрывает крышку ноутбука, после ответа, в котором точно указано место и время.

Мэйджор вновь проигрывает свой разговор с Рави, пытаясь вспомнить, предупреждал ли он том, что бы тот не испортил курточку. Она дорога как память, и неважно – о прошлом или о будущем.

Он отправляет «повеселись, хорошо повеселись» на знакомый номер и выключает звук, чтобы не видеть ответа или его отсутствие. Даже после этого ощущение, что он где-то всё испортил, не проходит.

Нужно просто отдохнуть, думает Мэйджор и закрывает глаза.

Экран телефона загорается оповещением о новом сообщении.


	2. Inside

Полчаса свободного времени могут многое изменить. Наверное, они даже могут спасти. 

Людям свойственно убивать тех, кого они любят. Это называется инстинктом самосохранения. Мэйджор знает точно, что у него напрочь отсутствует этот инстинкт. Иначе бы сейчас всё было по-другому. Несколько лет назад всё сложилось бы по-другому. 

– Привет. 

Мэйджор отвечает лишь взглядом, которым провожает Оливию, пока та садится за стол, заказывает кофе и ждёт свой напиток. Минута, две, три – это одно сплошное молчание в общем гуле окружающего мира. 

– Ты, – и Мэйджор, смотря на Оливию, озвучивает одну из наиболее банальных фраз, которую только можно сказать, - ты изменилась. 

– О, правда? 

– Конечно. Если бы мы встретились случайно, то я бы тебя не узнал. 

Мэйджор почти не думает о том, как звучит его голос. Годы тренировок, надпись на зеркале «кто боится Вирджинии Вулф?» и драматичный, почти в стиле Элизабет Тейлор, ответ – я. Это называется – самообман. Это называется – новая жизнь. Та самая, что начинается с понедельников у многих жителей, но уже во вторник от неё остается лишь воспоминание. У Мэйджора эта жизнь длится, если он ничего не путает, почти шесть лет. 

– Ты, - раз, два, три, четыре и пауза обрывается, - тоже изменился. 

Это совсем не смешно. Так кто там боится Вирджинии Вулф? 

– Спасибо, наверное.

– И как ты сейчас? 

Мэйджор усмехается и думает о времени. Почти шесть лет, думает он. Почти шесть лет, а она так просто спрашивает «как ты сейчас», словно они виделись вчера или на прошлой неделе, или просто долго-долго переписывались, а тут увиделись. Словно этого затянувшегося молчания и вовсе не было. Как жаль, что это не так.

– Нормально. Хорошо. Не знаю. Обычно ты знала ответ на этот вопрос лучше меня.

Эй, Лив, а как ты? Почти шесть лет, всё же.

– Понятно. У меня тоже всё нормально. 

Вот видишь, Лив, ты отвечаешь на те вопросы, что остаются неозвученными. До сих пор. Только теперь твоя маленькая привычка не вызывает улыбки и желания прижать к себе. Теперь она вызывает легкое раздражение, ведь и без твоих слов ясно, что у тебя всё нормально.

– Может, я не прав. Может, ты изменилась не так сильно. 

Оливия лишь заправляет прядь – каштановую, стоит заметить – волос за ухо, отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами. Рукава её кофты растянуты, и это не требование моды или задумка дизайнера – это обычное волнение, которому подвержены все люди. Ему подвержена Оливия, а обобщения всегда были глупыми.

– Я просто чувствую себя странно. Вернее – иначе. Разница есть между… между…

– Понимаю.

О, мне кажется, мы окружены одними оптимистами. Ты только посмотри на девушку за прилавком, которая пишет на стаканчике чьё-то имя. Или взгляни на милую пару за своей спиной, которая вместе уже не один год. Или взгляни на тех подростков, у которых денег хватает лишь на чай, но их это даже не беспокоит. Или же посмотри сюда, на меня, на человека, который когда-то и где-то был дорог тебе. Я же смотрю на тебя.

– Черный кофе? Ты ведь раньше ненавидел его.

Да, давай притворимся, что мы с тобой незнакомцы.

– Ты сказала, что я изменился. Считай, что это просто новая привычка.

Да, давай притворимся, что мы не понимаем друг друга.

– О, ясно. И как давно?

Да, давай переиграем всё с самого начала.

– Шесть лет, кажется. Мне понадобилось всего двадцать восемь дней, чтобы перестать представлять свою жизнь без крепкого черного кофе.

Да, только давай в этот раз мы пройдем мимо. 

Оливия даже не дышит. Она кусает нижнюю губу и качает головой. В ней чего-то не хватает. Что-то перегорело, сломалось, раскололось и просто исчезло со временем, но Мэйджор не знает что именно, а на размышления у него нет времени. Он смотрит и ждёт, когда Оливия взорвется и заговорит так быстро, что будет глотать окончания слов. 

– Я ждала тебя. Боже мой, я ждала тебя, а ты не отвечал на мои звонки, ты не отвечал на мои сообщения и плотно задвигал шторы, когда я приходила к тебе. Почему тебе так нравится врываться в мою жизнь, когда она становится спокойной? 

Она заикается.

– Сейчас ты пытаешься вернуть всё обратно? Ведь так? Ты вновь подвержен этим приступам ностальгии и пытаешься меня заразить ими? Не выйдет. Не выйдет. Не выйдет, - а потом Оливия шепчет эти слова раз за разом, но всё тише и тише, пока не замолкает. 

Прости, Лив, но все твои слова звучат не больше, чем попытка заполнить тишину звуком. Прости, Лив, но ты понимаешь, что говорить об отношениях, которые закончились шесть лет назад – это глупо? Прости, Лив, твои выводы совсем не верны, но в этот раз тут нет твоей вины.

– О, правда? Ты думаешь, что у тебя есть право винить меня? 

Мэйджор выдыхает и не думает о своих словах. 

– Если мы разберемся, то начала всё ты. Неужели не помнишь? Оглянись, Мур, оглянись и пересмотри жизнь. Знаешь, я уже занимался этим. Теперь твоя очередь, но я не прошу, если не хочешь. Ты ведь ничем мне не обязана.

Её выдержки не хватает и на пять минут, которые истекают быстро и кроются во вновь отведенном взгляде. Чувство вины, которого, возможно, нет, будет давить всегда. Оно неразделимо с частично лживыми воспоминаниями и вспыхивает каждый раз, когда мысли о будущем сменяются мыслями о прошлом.

– Зачем нам всё это?

Оливия рвет бумажную салфетку на множество обрывков, которые падают к ней на колени. Они обязательно опадут белым снегом на пол, когда девушка встанет и покинет своё место.  
– Мне нужно было занять своё обеденное время. Тебе нужно было показать, что ты живешь отлично. 

Просто у Мэйджора такая глупая привычка – видеть знакомых на чужих улицах. Эти знакомые – общие, те самые, что есть у всех – обнимают, улыбаются куда-то в шею и говорят: «как хорошо встретить тебя», а потом начинают вспоминать и случайно, просто потому что такие темы всегда всплывают в разговорах, спрашивают: «ты ведь помнишь Лив?»

Ну, Лив, продолжают они, пока их имя вертится где-то на языке, но так и не вспоминается, с которой ты так долго встречался и чьё кольцо до сих пор хранится у тебя? Она счастлива. Она влюблена. О, кстати, а как живешь ты? Вам нужно встретиться. Обязательно, я сообщу тебе о ней, а пока запиши мой номер. 

Больше никто не боится Вирджинии Вулф. Все стреляют в большого злого волка. 

– Люди иногда совершают глупые поступки. Они говорят глупые вещи. Они же люди, а не машины. Знаешь, я вот говорю глупость прямо сейчас.

– Я заметила. Эта привычка когда-то была у меня, а потом, видимо, её забрал ты.

Над входом в кафе нет колокольчика, но в ушах Мэйджора ужасно звенит. Звенит уже не первый и не в сотый – где-то пятнадцатый, наверное – раз. Звенит чужим голосом: «возвращаться. Всегда нужно возвращаться». К голосам в голове стоит относиться серьезно, но явно в другой момент. 

– Извини, извини, это было действительно зря. 

Для протокола: любовь – это глупость. Поправка: любовь – это глупость, но только тем, кому не повезло с ней. 

Оливия ничего не говорит, но зато смотрит так, что её можно понять. Понять все неозвученные фразы, все неозвученные признания. У неё не дрожат руки, что можно считать хорошим знаком. 

– У меня всё хорошо, – шепчет Оливия, и её голос – жалкая попытка убедить (себя или Мэйджора), что её слова эта чистая правда. – Хорошо, просто отлично. Я влюблена и, ох, это не то…

С её языка так и не срывается «прости». Обрывки салфеток падают вниз с её колен, а ладони сцеплены в замок – они до сих пор не дрожат, но рукава уже зажаты пальцами, и кофта растягивается сильнее. 

– Передай привет Рави, - говорит Мэйджор, дергает плечами и скрипит стулом. – И я рад, что ты прекрасно себя чувствуешь. Я рад за тебя. Я рад за твоего парня.

Боже, только не стоит портить всё больше. Не стоит смотреть в приоткрытую сумку Оливии, на дне которой есть сборник стихов – точно такой же стоит на дальней полке в его библиотеке. Теперь уже точно поздно вспоминать чужие строчки и читать их вслух, чтобы услышать смех и поправку – у Мэйджора ведь такая ужасная память на чужое вдохновение. 

– Я спешу, мой перерыв уже почти закончился. И, Лив, не напоминай мне больше о своём существовании, - и, быть может, она не посмотрит на него после этих слов. Быть может, она даже не обидится, но это вряд ли. 

Встреча так и не спасла его. Хотя кофе был не так и плох.


	3. Chapter 3

Смотри, я закрываю глаза и ложусь на дно океана. Меня накрывает ненавистью.

Оливия думает, что она хочет наблюдать. Точно видеть всё своими глазами, ловить каждое движение Риты и все взгляды, которые непременно временами будут направлены на неё. Она точно хочет знать, что думает о ней та, чьё имя – известное с первых секунд знакомства – сейчас неприятно обжигает язык. Вот только это желание умирает спустя две минуты или сто двадцать секунд, или потраченного на молчание времени, когда ситуация быстро обдумывается с обеих сторон. 

Оливия закрывает глаза и прислушивается к каждому звуку, что звучит за закрытой дверью. 

Раз. Верхний ящик комода отодвигается до упора. 

Два. Он задвигается обратно. 

Раз. Два. Раз. Два. Оливия пытается вспомнить обстановку комнаты в деталях, чтобы знать, когда ей остановиться и не считать, не прислушиваться к звукам, приготовиться к открытой двери и успеть обнять себя, чтобы не перейти границу. Ей не хочется скатываться до насилия, которое теперь прозвучит признанием слабости, а не неприязни. 

В мире постоянно происходят убийства. Малая часть из них – неумышленно.

Неумышленно – это когда преступник не осознает, что становится убийцей в эту самую секунду. Оливия вспоминает это случайно, ей хочется верить, что данная ситуация обойдет их стороной. 

Сама того не подозревая, она придерживается правила (не только сейчас, а последние несколько месяцев): держи друзей близко, а врагов – еще ближе. Наверное, это правильно. Наверное, это является желанием выжить, обладая необходимыми знаниями. Вот только, как оказывается сейчас, ничего она не знала. Не знает и сейчас - в её голове куда больше догадок.

Раз. Двери шкафа открыты, что-то тяжелое падает оттуда и звук удара почти оглушает. 

За дверью устанавливается тишина, и Оливия думает, что сейчас она может войти и вновь повторить свои слова. Она может прошептать или прокричать, или сказать спокойно, показав свой идеальный несуществующий самоконтроль. Ей кажется, что она может сделать так много, но всё заканчивается одним – её ожиданием у двери и ощущением потерянности. 

Два. Дверь комнаты открывается и закрывается. Оливия отступает назад и теперь ей не избежать зрительного контакта. 

Имея множество определений, которыми можно назвать ту девушку, что смотрит на неё, Оливия не знает, как ей быть. Возможно, молчание наиболее правильная тактика. 

Словно: смотри, мне плевать. Если ты забыла свои вещи, то считай, что уже проклята. 

Словно: смотри, тебя больше нет. Если с тобой случится несчастный случай, то хотя бы попробуй не попасть ко мне на стол. Знаешь, у меня нет никакого желания смотреть на тебя после твоей смерти. 

Словно: смотри, я похожа на мима. Это моё личное пространство и не смей подходить ко мне. Я бы сказала тебе так много, но у меня нет голоса – до тебя не долетит ни один звук из моего рта.

Словно: смотри, я бы рассмеялась, но как-то трудно смеяться, когда ситуация похожа на картину малобюджетной комедии.

– Смотри, Оливия, смотри внимательно, а то опять упустишь важное. 

И, быть может, Рита отходит назад и прислоняется к стене, и в её глазах есть что-то от страха, но она спокойно дышит и не делает попыток оправдаться. Она не разрывает зрительный контакт, пока сама Оливия не закрывает глаза и не слышит звука закрывающейся входной двери.

Смотри, я закрываю глаза, и вокруг меня нет ничего. Пустота.


	4. В сетях

Сиэтл погружается в темноту и, кажется, что рассвет уже не застанет этот город. 

Синяки на его шее, как и тонкие линии царапин, тянущиеся выше запястья, предельно ясно сообщают, что ночные кошмары умеют оставлять следы. Мэйджор даже не хочет думать о том, что происходит по ночам.

Он слышит чужой голос. Шёпот. Тот словно пробует на вкус его имя, тянет гласные, усмехается на последнем слоге, выдыхает его на ухо. 

– Это твоя вина, Мэйджор, - очертания в почти полной тишине становятся чётче с каждой секундой и новым вздохом в шею, и новой просьбой избавить от одиночества. – Этот ты виноват в моей смерти.

Мэйджор поднимается на кровати и отодвигается ближе к стене, вспоминая обо всех монстрах, что прячутся под кроватью. Его личный монстр и ночной кошмар сейчас находится рядом, сидит на его коленях и тянется пальцами к щеке, проводит по коже, оставляя влажную дорожку крови. 

– Почему ты никак не оставишь меня? 

Его личный кошмар имеет имя, и было бы даже глупо думать, что всё можно было избежать. Рита придвигается ближе, выдыхает смешок в губы и склоняет голову, вздыхая и спокойно отвечая:

– Ты сам этого не хочешь. Будем честными, Мэйджор, ты не отпускаешь меня.

Её дыхание скользит вслед за пальцами, касается щеки, шеи, замирает на плече, потом быстро мчится вниз и заканчивается на запястье. Мэйджор ощущает прикосновение холодных губ к своему запястью, сжимает ладонь и ощущает чужие пальцы, которые переплетаются с его собственными.

– Из нас бы вышла отличная команда. Мы обязаны быть вместе по законам жанра. Те фильмы, что Оливия крутила в моем присутствии – там всегда хорошие девочки были с плохими мальчиками. Это почти про нас. 

Словно что-то щелкает, в голове отдается звук взведенного курка - можно считать секунды до выстрела и своей смерти. 

Рита прижимается ближе и смотрит в глаза, пытаясь получить необходимую долю ласки, хотя бы в качестве ответа на все свои слова, на шёпот, дыхание и поцелуи. Она кладет голову на плечо Мэйджора и рисует пальцами узоры на его шее, пока он внимательно смотрит на неё, сжимает ладонью простыню и пытается убедить себя, что всё закончится прямо сейчас. 

Сейчас. Сейчас. Сейчас.

Ничего не заканчивается с хриплым смехом на ухо.

– Не думаю, что я сама в силах тебя отпустить. Когда-либо.

Где-то и от кого-то подобное звучит, как признание в любви. 

Мэйджор тихо выдыхает и кусает нижнюю губу. У него просто не остается выбора, и на грани осознания этого прорывается знакомая мелодия.

Сиэтл медленно набирает светлые краски.


End file.
